Later
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: Mikan knows but Natsume doesn't.How could she leave him just like that?It's too late to say sorry,Natsume.She's gone before you knew it.One shot song fic.Sonf title-Later.Song by-Fra Lippo Lippi.NxM forever but tragic one.Read and Review!


**Later**

**Mikan knows but Natsume doesn't.How could she leave him just like that?It's too late to say sorry,Natsume.She's gone before you knew it.One shot song fic.Sonf title-Later.Song by-Fra Lippo Lippi.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the anime but i own the plot of this story.**

_**How could you come with me**_

_**When you knew all along**_

_**that you had to go**_

_**How could you wacth me sleep**_

_**close to you**_

_**Pretending not to know**_

One bright Saturday morning in tokyo,a perfect couple was sitting under a tree.The girl had brunette hair and hazel eyes.She was smiling brightly while resting her back against the tree trunk.And there was her boyfriend,lying under the tree on the perfect green grass in the park.He had a rafven hai and bloody brown eyes.You could know that they were happy with each other.But later in this story,something changes...

The brunette's name was Mikan.She's loving,adorable,drop dead gorgeous,forgiving and mostly,nice.She knows something that not even her boyfriend knows but does.And it'll be revealed later in the story.The raven haired boy's name was Natsume.He has very handsome features.Even though he's cold,he was soft towards his girlfriend.Even though he has a secret that he thought his dearest girlfriend doesn't know.

At that time,they are both having a great time.But Mikan knew she has to go as she looked at her wrist watch.

"Natsume,I have to go now."she said.

Natsume sat up straight "Then,i'll escort you back to your house..."he was about to stand up but Mikan insisted she should go home alone.

_**How could you memorize my name**_

_**and forget who i am**_

_**How could you think**_

_**you're still the same**_

**_Believeing I can_**

"No,i'll go home alone"Mikan said as she stood up with a sweet smile.A very sweet smile.

Natsume went curious.She wasn't like this before -'till this very moment.

"I also need to go shopping and get the food prepared"Mikan added.She was still smiling and then spoke again.

"I know you need to go too so,take care of yourself"Mikan said then ran away.

She left him,curious on what;s going on between her and him.He's never seen her being like that.Because of what Mikan said,; 'I know you need to go too',he remembered something that he doesn not expect Mikan to know..- he has a date with someone else.

Later that evening,the sun was already setting.Needless to say that Mikan was still at the mall.Natsume has a date with another girl.

Surprisingly said,Natsume and his 'other' girl is heading across a mall that Natsume doesn't have a clue where Mikan is still in.He thought she was already home,preparing dinner for her siblings but...

**(Gun shot effects)**

Someone was trying to kill a rondom person.A random serial killer is on the lose.Natsume and his new girlfriend hugged each other and hid behind a car near them.Then,the policemen came.

"Drop that gun!"A policeman commanded as he pointed at the serial killer.

The killer laughed like a maniac."Ahahahahaha!Noone can stop me!"he shot up at the air.And this time,he got a hostage.No,it wasn't Mikan.She was still inside the mall but is going out the front exit where the crazy killer is.

Mikan was humming her favorite song when she noticed that someone was holding a gun and is taking someone as hostage and told her to 'freeze'.She was till holding her shopping bags in her hands.Mikan didn't moved an inch.

The killer looked at Mikan "If you move,you die"

Mikan frowned at this.She needs to go home and cook dinner.Then,another two gunshots were heard.A policman shot the killer's gun but,the gun that was shot had its own trigger pulled.At that very scene,Natsume stood up with his girlfriend.But when he looked at the very scene before tham,his eyes grew big and the time seemed to move slower.

_**It's too late to stop pretending**_

_**It's too late for a new beginning**_

_**Later than the sunset,**_

_**later than the rain...**_

_**Later than never to love you again**_

He saw Mikan being shot at her heart peircing a hole from front to back.Mikan slowly fell from her knees then fell to the ground completely.Natsume was being hugged by his girlfriend but he shoved her away and ran towards Mikan worriedly.

Natsume kneeled his left knee.He putted Mikan's head in his arms and let ehr body rest on his left knee for support.He looked at her face that was covered with her hazel locks."Mikan are you alright?"He asked in a worried tone.

Mikan smiled at him weakly "Yes,but not for long.."

"We should get you to the hospital and-!!"Natsume was about to stand up and carry her bridal styl but instead,Mikan clnched his shirt.He looked at her.She shook her head.

"No,it's alright..."Mikan said calmly.

Natsume clenched Mikan's right shoulder 'What do you mean 'alright'?!"he said furiously and angrily."No,it's not alright!What am I going to do if I lost you?!I don't have anyone to turn to!"he said,nearly shouting.

Mikan giggled softly but weakly "Haven't you noticed yet?"she asked.This got Natsume's full attention.

"What are you talking about?"he asked her.

"Haven't you noiced tha meaning of what I said earlier?"Mikan asked again.Then suddenly,Natsume remembered something.

**Flashback**

_"Natsume,I have to go now."she said._

_Natsume sat up straight "Then,i'll escort you back to your house..."he was about to stand up but Mikan insisted she should go home alone._

_"No,i'll go home alone"Mikan said as she stood up with a sweet smile._

_Natsume went curious.She wasn't like this before._

_"I also need to go shopping and get the food prepared"she added.And she was still smiling then she spoke again._

_"I know you need to go too,so take care of yourself"Mikan said then ran away,still smiling._

_**How could you ask for mre**_

_**than innocent smile**_

_**Trust in me to stay**_

_**How could you close the door **_

_**and leaving me here**_

_**supposing i'm okay**_

_She left him under the tree,curious on what's going on betwwen her and him._

**End of Flashback**

Then suddenly,something struck Natsume's mind.

"You mean you knew all along that-"he was cutted of by Mikan.

"Yes.For a month now.."

"But why didn't you told me?"

Mikan looked at the sunset."Because...I love you so much that I don't want to get separated from you and at the same time,I want you to be happy.But I can't let go.."she said teary eyed.

Natsume can't believe his ears.Mikan knows he's fooling her for a month and doesn't get angry at him.What did he do?Went for another woman and left her no space in his heart.She still loved him.He should be the one suffering.Not her.But all those thoughts were cutted off by Mikan's strong cough.She was already coughing blood that meant she is in a critical condition.

Mikan coughed out blood and she was getting weaker and weaker as every second pass by.

"Mikan,are you alright?!"Natsume asked nervously.

_**How could you break down my disguise**_

_**and uncover my fears**_

_**How could you look into my eyes**_

_**Ignoring my tears**_

Mikan was still coughing and she couldn't stop it.She cupped Natsume's right side of his face with her left hand"N-natsume Cough I...cough Love cough you 8cough cough"

Natsume kissed her forehead and was already teary eyes.Mikan smiled at him weakly."I love you too,Mikan"

Mikan's eyes were about to close but she was stil smiling.Her coughing stopped as if someone healed her.She slowly felt numb and tired."I'm..so..sleepy.."

Natsume suddenly felt fear."Mikan..don't!"he said,nearly shouting.But Mikan was still telling him that she was still sleepy.

"I'm so...tired...I want to..close my eyes..and rest now.."

Natsume feared more.She can't leave him."No!Mikan,don't leave me!Please!"

Mikan was ready to close her eyes "...Slee-py..."

"No..!!Don't!Not yet!Don't leave me yet!I'm sorry I have to be unfaithful to you!"Natsume hugged Mikan as he shouted those words as if noone can hear him.

Mikan was already crying but she didn't felt it."I'll..always love you,Natsume.No matter what you do...you'll always be...in...my...heart"she finally closed her eyes.

_**It's too late to stop pretending**_

_**It's too late for a new beginning**_

_**Later than the sunset,**_

_**Later than the rain...**_

_**Later than never to love you again...**_

Natsume's heart broke into a million pieces as he saw Mikan's eyes close.Now that he know that Mikan was his whole life,he couldn't move on now.Not even with his new girlfriend,he can't.He just lost someone he truly loves with his whole life and noone could ever replace her and her love for him.Natsume thought that,he should be the one to suffer death as his punishment upon cheating her.

Natsume cried without a sound.His bangs covering his eyes.His tears falling down from his face to his dead loved one's beautiful features.He knew it was too late for him to stop pretending.It was later than the latest sunset.He even chose to never love her once but,it's already too late to do it now coz she's one.And she'll remain in his heart forver.

**The End...**

**Now...he should never love that new girlfriend of his,ne?Hmm..what else.I know another song fits better huh?I dunno what song it is though...XD!I just thought of this THIS morning and I just finished this TONIGHT.Hahaha!I'm weird ain't I?Hahaha.**

**IS IT NICE?No flames since this is tragic and i'm feeling kinda down lately coz I haven't slept for like...2 days.Hahah!Please read and review!Hehehe..I kinda cried at it myself.Hahaha!!THANKS FOR READING GUYS!!**


End file.
